Call of Duty: Age of Extinction
|publisher=Morningwood Arts |distributor= |writer= |composer= |designer=Anakin Nakamura |engine=Semblance 5.0 |genre=First person shooter Action |modes=Extinction |rating=ESRB: M PEGI: 18 |platform(s)=Xbox One PlayStation 4 Steam client}} Call of Duty: Age of Extinction is an FPS action video game developed by Nakamura Interactive and Tachibana Games, and published by Morningwood Arts for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4, and the Steam client. The game runs on Semblance 5.0. The game is a sequel to 2022's Call of Duty: Extinction, and is the second game in the spin-off Rose Squad trilogy of the ''Eclipse Warfare'' series, and is the sixth game overall in the series. Like the previous game, Age of Extinction will not feature a traditional campaign, but instead will be treated as live-service titled as "The Second Korman Conflict" which will keep the game alive with new content after release, meaning all post-launch content will be free for all players. Gameplay Credits The money system in Age of Extinction has been significantly improved. Instead of earning Money from kills, players will earn Credits which they can use to call in Abilities. Each type of Grimm will reward a different amount of Credits. The max amount of Credits a player can hold is limited to 15,000 (8000 with the Smaller Wallet Relic, 20,000 with Engineer Level 3). When neutralizing a "High-Value" Grimm in a game, players will be rewarded with a certain amount of Credits depending on the "Tier" of that High-Value Grimm. Getting past areas of a map rewards players with Credits as well; ranging from 2000 to as much as 12,000. Amount of Credits rewarded to players for each type of Grimm killed: *Warrior — 100 Credits/50 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) *Gladiator — 200 Credits/100 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) *Scorpion — 150 Credits/75 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) *Aggressor — 500 Credits/250 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) *Vindicator — 50 Credits/25 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) *Bruiser — 250 Credits/125 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) *Stalker — 100 Credits/50 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) *Apparition — 400 Credits/200 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) *Guardian — 600 Credits/300 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) Amount of Credits rewarded to players for each Tier of High-Value Grimm killed: *'Elite' — 1000 Credits/500 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) *'Major' — 1500 Credits/750 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) *'Ultra' — 2500 Credits/1250 Credits (With Smaller Wallet equipped) Classes In Age of Extinction, the Class system has also been improved from the original Extinction mode. Like the original, there are four Classes for players to choose from: Weapon Specialist, Heavy Trooper, Field Engineer, Combat Medic, and players can only choose one. These four Classes differentiate from each other in terms of role and Abilities. In Age of Extinction, these Classes can be upgraded up to Level 5. Weapon Specialists excel in weapon handling, damage improvements, aiming down sight speed, weapon swapping. Heavy Troopers excel in health, armour, melee damage, and heavy ordnance Abilities. Field Engineers excel in handling Abilities and repairing them, being able to hold more Credits, and repair Drills faster on maps that include it. Combat Medics excel in keeping their teammates alive which includes faster revive times, enhanced health regeneration for both themselves and teammates, enhanced movement speeds, and ignore on-going damage from Scorpion gas clouds. Each of these Classes have their own Ability. Unlike the original Extinction mode where having a fully upgraded Class did not carry over matches, Age of Extinction allows that. How players level up their Class is getting kills on Grimm and using Abilities. *Field Engineer Levels 2 and 4 bonus Ability damage do not stack. Abilities In Age of Extinction, Abilities are equipment and ordnance available to players by spending Credits to use in-game. The Team Support, Strike Package and Equalizer have been moved into the Abilities. Four of these Abilities are Class-specific and some Abilities can be repaired and armoured only by a player with the Field Engineer Class. Unlike Classes and the original Extinction mode, Abilities cannot be upgraded to increase effectiveness. Players will also no longer be able to choose their Ammo type or be able to purchase Ammo unless a Weapon Specialist turns down an Ammo Kit. Players are able to have one Ability equipped per slot, meaning you can only choose one Ability from Team Support, Strike Package and Equalizer; much like the original Extinction mode. *Switching to another weapon will holster the Riot Shield to the player's back, like the original Extinction mode. The Class-specific Abilities are Ammo Kit (Weapon Specialist), Armour Kit (Heavy Trooper), Armour Plates (Field Engineer) and Advanced Medic (Combat Medic). Unlike Abilities, these Class Abilities cannot be purchased using Credits, but rather enter cooldown states after being used. *Field Engineers can only apply a maximum of 5 Armour Plates at a time. On console, all Abilities and the Class Ability are bound to the D-Pads. On PC, the Abilities and Class Ability are bound to the Numpad, but can be freely reconfigured to a different set of keys. Relics Relics in Age of Extinction remain unchanged. Players will unlock Relics as they "prestige" from leveling up their Rank. Like the original Extinction mode, players are not limited to equipping one Relic at a time. Relics include: *'Take More Damage' - Players take more damage when injured. (Approximately 25% increased damage) *'Pistols Only' - Weapon purchases are not allowed. *'Smaller Wallet' - Earn and carry less Credits. (8000 maximum Credits and less Credits earned) *'Mortal' - No Class selection available. *'Do Less Damage' - Inflict less damage against the Grimm. (Approximately 33% less damage dealt to all Grimm) *'Fragile' - Slow health regeneration, no regeneration while sprinting, and falling damage is enabled. *'Stand Your Ground' - Move slower. No reloading while sprinting. *'Handicapped' - No Abilities available. *'Limited Ammo' - Ammo refills and weapon pickups will give you less ammo. *'Earn Your Keep' - No scavenging or pickups from deployed cases. Grimm In Age of Extinction, the Grimm remain unchanged, however the "High-Value" Grimm first seen in the Grimm of Chaos mode are now encountered in Episodes and Grimm Survival. In Episodes, a High Value Grimm is one of three Tiers which are Elite: more strong Grimm able to take more damage than regular Grimm, Major: a lot more stronger than Elite Tier and are more aggressive to players and is able to flank and strategically snare players, and Ultra: powerful Grimm that are superior to their more common brethren and are almost as intelligent as a Predecessor. However, their attack damage to players aren't affected unless playing on Hardcore or Extinction difficulty which both increase their damage to players. In Grimm of Chaos and Grimm Survival, only Elite and Major High-Value Tier Grimm appear at a time. However, allowing a "High-Value" Grimm escape in Episodes does not result in a mission failure, but rather locks everyone's Abilities for two minutes. Difficulty The difficulty system in Age of Extinction has also been improved. In the menus, players will be able to choose between Casual, Regular, Hardcore and Extinction. Casual: The difficulty level for players who just want to experience the map and its story where 50% less Grimm appear and have 50% reduced health and attacks; Warriors take a single melee to be killed while Aggressors only take one LMG magazine to take down; damage to a drill by Grimm has also been reduced by 50% and Grimm are also not as aggressive as in Regular mode, and no High-Value Grimm appear. Players will also receive 50% less XP from all sources as well. Regular: Regular mode is essentially how Extinction was originally played before the addition of Difficulty in the original mode from Ghosts. Hardcore: The crosshairs on the player's HUD is removed; Grimm are more aggressive, have double the health and will occasionally snare players with their attacks; ricochet friendly fire is also turned on. Substantially more Grimm spawn much earlier on by 30%. Players tend to be faced with Gladiators on the very first Grimm Colony. Players also take 40% more damage from all Grimm. XP earned by players from all sources is increased by 40% in Hardcore. High-Value Grimm will deal an extra 20% damage to players. In Hardcore, the health of High-Value Grimm are also increased. Elite Tier Grimm have 4000 health, Major Tier Grimm have 8000 health, and Ultra Tier Grimm have 12000 health. Extinction: The true experience of fighting against extraterrestrial beings: Extinction difficulty is a lot more harder than Hardcore; noticeable differences include: crosshairs are removed, ricochet friendly fire is turned on, Grimm A.I. are more intelligent and spawn 50% more, Gladiators will be encountered at first Grimm Colony, all Grimm deal 60% more damage to players and have triple the amount of health they normally do, all High-Value Grimm will deal an extra 40% damage to players which allows them to essentially one-hit players. In addition, XP gains from all sources is increased by 60%. In Extinction, the health of High-Value Grimm are also increased. Elite Tier Grimm have 6000 health, Major Tier Grimm have 10000 health, and Ultra Tier Grimm have 14000 health. Extinction Episodes Grimm of Chaos Maps Grimm Survival Maps Armoury Specialized Weapon Variants Outfits Ruby Rose *Tank Commander Ruby - Uncommon *Slayer Ruby - Rare *Formal Ruby - Rare *Assassin Ruby - Rare *Civilian Ruby - Epic *Academy Uniform - Epic *Eclipse Army Sergeant Ruby - Epic *Titan-X Ruby - Epic *Alternate Civilian Ruby - Legendary *Beacon Dance - Legendary Weiss Schnee *Driver Weiss - Uncommon *SnowPea Weiss - Rare *Formal Weiss - Rare *Assassin Weiss - Rare *Civilian Weiss - Epic *Academy Uniform - Epic *Eclipse Navy Lieutenant Weiss - Epic *Titan-X Weiss - Epic *Alternate Civilian Weiss - Legendary *SDC Charity Weiss - Legendary *Beacon Dance - Legendary Blake Belladonna *Gunner Yang - Uncommon *Intruder Blake - Rare *Formal Blake - Rare *Assassin Blake - Rare *Civilian Blake - Epic *Academy Uniform - Epic *Eclipse Army Private First Class Blake - Epic *Titan-X Blake - Epic *Alternate Civilian Blake - Legendary *Beacon Dance - Legendary Yang Xiao Long *Loader Blake - Uncommon *Hunter Yang - Rare *Formal Yang - Rare *Assassin Yang - Rare *Civilian Yang - Epic *Academy Uniform - Epic *Eclipse Army Corporal Yang - Epic *Titan-X Yang - Epic *Alternate Civilian Yang - Legendary *Beacon Dance - Legendary Universal Skins Downloadable Content The Second Korman Conflict The Second Korman Conflict is a post-launch content system which will see the release of updates over the course of the game's life-span, and will be free for all players with no Expansion Pass or Season Pass. Nakamura Interactive and Tachibana Games both develop a specific piece of content with the former developing the main Episodes, Specialized Weapon Variants and cosmetics while the latter develops maps for Grimm of Chaos and Grimm Survival, and make additions to it. Content introduced in the live-service system will include new Episodes, maps developed specifically for Grimm of Chaos and Grimm Survival, as well as Specialized Weapon Variants and cosmetics such as Outfits for Rose Squad, Universal Outfits, and skins. Packages In Call of Duty: Age of Extinction, Packages now contain three items which are randomized, the chances of receiving an item from a rarity were also significantly decreased, and the pricing of certain Packages bundles were increased as well. *'Common' — 60% chance *'Uncommon' — 40% chance *'Rare' — 20% chance *'Epic' — 10% chance *'Legendary' — 7.5% chance *'Ancient' — 4% chance Packages can be bought with real money, alongside earning them in-game. Within the in-game store, a single Package is $1.99 USD, three Package bundle is $3.99 USD, five Package bundle is $7.99 USD, twelve Package bundle is $15.99 USD, and the maximum thirty Package bundle is $19.99 USD. Weapon Crates Unlike the Weapon Crates in Call of Duty: Rise of the Hive, the Weapon Crates in Age of Extinction have no relation or any similarities with those in Rise of the Hive. In Age of Extinction, Weapon Crates are paid DLC that contain Specialized Weapon Variants, however the Specialized Weapon Variants in the Armoury are not included within these Crates, but rather are entirely new that can be bought with real-world currency. Editions Call of Duty: Age of Extinction Standard Edition includes just the game. Call of Duty: Age of Extinction Digital Deluxe Edition includes the game, 3 day early access, and instant access to Rare Specialized Weapon Variants and Epic Rose Squad Outfits. Call of Duty: Age of Extinction Grimm Slayer Edition includes everything previous editions include in addition to bonus Grimm of Chaos and Grimm Survival maps, the Armoury Bundle which includes five Packages, and the game's soundtrack. Soundtrack Call of Duty- Extinction.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Js-XbNj6Tk Call of Duty: Age of Extinction Official Trailer] Call of Duty- Extinction.png|[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m59CBNh12Yc Call of Duty: Age of Extinction Launch Trailer] Trivia *The Advanced Medic Class Ability is similar to the Ultimate Valkyrie ability of Mercy from Overwatch. Category:Morningwood Arts, Publishing Category:Nakamura Interactive